


Good News

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Mary-Beth wants to tell Kieran about the new story she sold, but gets distracted by the way he looks while working outdoors.Lil bit NSFW, so beware ;)





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few longer fics, including branching out into Sean and Karen, but for now, here's a shorter piece. Enjoy! (Or don't, it's your life)

Kieran and Mary-Beth had built a small, intimate life together. They had a modest barn where they kept their horses. When he wasn't at other stables freelancing as a trainer or stable boy, Kieran could be found caring for their own little family of horses. 

Mary-Beth often found him brushing one of them in the afternoons when she returned from her job at the bookstore. She even began making supplemental income from selling some of her stories to literary magazines, and wanted to tell him about her latest sold piece. Kieran's reading skills may have not been on par, but he still enjoyed trying to read her latest work. 

Today was no different, except the weather was a little hotter than usual. As opposed to his jean jacket and long sleeve shirt, Kieran was just wearing his white button up with the sleeves rolled up past his arms. While they weren't massive, Kieran's arm muscles were still well-defined from hauling hay and other chores. Sweat glistened from his skin, rolling off of his forehead. Mary-Beth forgot all about her story and was entranced by watching him carry bales of hay over to the horses. The way Kieran lightly grunted as he picked one up and then let out a little satisfied sigh as he dropped one on the ground. She felt her heart quicken and a familiar warmth arose in her stomach. Kieran looked up from watching the horses graze to see Mary-Beth hungrily taking in the sight of him. 

"You enjoying the show, Miss?" teased her husband, spotting her longing gaze. 

"What if I am?" she taunted back. 

"Well, shows cost a little somethin'."

"I ain't got any money, Sir."

"I think I know how you could pay me." 

Kieran brushed off the spare bits of hay holding on to his shirt and then made his way towards his wife, his blue, icy eyes drinking in the way the top of her breasts glowed against the sunlight. Mary-Beth put her arms around him and gave one soft kiss on his lips. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then passionately resumed their kiss. Kieran's hands hungrily ran around her body, lingering on the small of her back and one teasing the edge of her breast. Mary-Beth's hands grasped his upper back, pulling him in closer. Kieran's beard brushed her cheek, then he moved to peck and nip at her neck. Mary-Beth sighed in delight and the taste of smoke from his desperate kiss lingered on her lips. 

Kieran's breathing was getting heavier as he returned to her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Mary-Beth pulled back for a moment.

"Where did you want to continue the transaction?" she said, huffing from the build-up. 

"There's a nice little pile of hay over there..." he hinted. 

Mary-Beth nodded. "Sounds like a deal."

Kieran wasted no time, lifting her up and carrying her in his arms over to the small haystack. Mary-Beth playfully took off his hat and put it on her head, breaking character for a moment. Kieran grinned sweetly, kissing her on the nose. 

"You always get me, Jaybird." he whispered to her, and she blushed. Kieran gently lowered her on to the fluffiest part of the hay. Sure, it still wasn't the most comfortable place, but there was something exhilarating about the rogue way they were about to make love. 

Kieran took his hat off of her and placed it to the side. He adjusted his body over hers, lining their hips together. He placed one arm beside her head and the other caressed her face, sliding down her neck until it arrived at the top of her dress. Kieran curled his fingers below the fabric and gingerly revealed a breast. Her pink bud was quickly apprehended by the swirl of his tongue, his beard gliding around the rest of her half-exposed chest. Mary-Beth moaned in delight against each circulation. He loved hearing the desperation of her sweet voice waiting for him to take it farther. 

"What was that, darlin'?" Kieran asked after her moans turned into pleading. 

"Take me." 

"Something sweet or a rougher tumble?" 

"Go rough, don't hold back." 

That was all Kieran needed to hear. Within moments, her skirt was hiked up and her drawers were down to her ankles. He unzipped himself, not bothering to take anything off. 

"Hands above your head, Miss." he ordered. 

Mary-Beth smirked and obeyed. Kieran's dirty and calloused hands pinned them above her head as best as he could with the way the hay sunk them in. His cock slid in, causing Mary-Beth to lightly gasp. She took in the sound of rustling hay caused by his quick, measured propulsions into her. Kieran's grip around her wrists was just enough pressure to keep her from desperately trying to grab him like she wanted. Mary-Beth yearned to touch him, but once she gave permission for him to take over, he wasn't going to give her the reins so easily. 

"Ah, ah, ah," he teased, feeling her trying to fight against his grip. "You're repaying _me_, remember?" 

He tortured her by slowly grinding against her clit and Mary-Beth whimpered. Kieran's mouth nipped once more at her neck and left gentle bites around her still-exposed breast. He drew circles around her nipple with his tongue. It was warm and wet around her, and his beard gave a beautiful sensation to her exposed skin. 

"You've taken quite a bit of payment, Mister," Mary-Beth breathlessly whispered to him. 

"Hmmm. Well I think you've still got some payment left on your invoice." Kieran growled, plunging back into her essence. Mary-Beth gave a satisfied cry as his movements feverishly rustled the hay around them. Her inability to touch him caused her to act out, thrusting her own hips against his strokes. 

"I need to get some change back," Mary-Beth purred. Kieran couldn't help but smile and moan against her little rebellion. 

"You won't have it long, I'll be charging extra for tax," he struck back, once again rolling his hips into her at an excruciatingly slow pace. Mary-Beth began begging for him to resume his speed, which he pretended not to hear.

"What's that, Miss?" 

"Cock. I need more of your cock in me." 

Kieran gave a gruff, satisfied chuckle. "Little Miss wants more of my cock sheathed in her? What a naughty thing you are." 

He shifted gears and pounded into her like an animal. Mary-Beth's breathing quickened and she rattled out a broken "Yes!" and a few "fuck"s as he drilled deep into her core. She knew he would grow into a generous lover, but had no idea that he was capable of being so gracious with his fucking. Her opening tensed against the surface of his length, beginning to vibrate around him. She let out a passionate cry that echoed into the woods. Kieran nearly rolled into orgasm with her, but quickly pulled out to finish somewhere safer. His hands released her wrists as he went to grab his dick. But before he could do anything, Mary-Beth sprung up and grabbed his hips, shoving him in her mouth. She devoured the taste of his and her desire as she prepared to take his load. Kieran's eyes rolled back and he practically howled as he fired into her mouth. It gushed against her throat and she needily swallowed it. He had been working on making sure his cum tasted alright, and apparently it was working, because Mary-Beth kept sliding her hand on him to get the last few drops of him into her mouth and down her throat. Kieran softened in her mouth and she let him fall next to her. 

"Does that take care of my debts?" Mary-Beth toyed with him. 

"It does, but don't hesitate to take out a loan in the future. I'd love to include a higher rate of interest." 

"That will work well for my next short story I sell. I'll be happy to continue to get inspiration from a certain stable boy." 


End file.
